


All Things Considered

by PlagueVolcano



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueVolcano/pseuds/PlagueVolcano
Summary: Just a collection of Pollination one shots I've written over the months.NO ENABLER. We don't do that here, and we will NEVER do that here.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Monochrome Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Plague here. Welcome to my gay hell, it's full of adorable things. These are mostly one shots and drabbles and random ideas I've had that are loosely connected to each other.
> 
> They're lesbians, Harold.

Blake stirred for a moment, slowly becoming consciously aware of her ears twitching towards some distant sound coming from somewhere in the house. She smirks, refusing to open her eyes while wondering who could be up at such an hour. Her internal clock informed her it was still dark out, the sun had yet to start rising. Sighing softly, she takes a breath, picking up on the familiar scents around her. Rose petals and strawberries meet her nose first, a soft smile gracing her lips as she thinks of the woman the scent belonged to. Ruby… Lavender and smoke join the mix, but Blake doesn't need that to know that Yang is still in bed. The comforting heat at her back and waist is enough. What's missing, however, is the gentle scent of honeysuckle and freshly fallen snow.

Amber eyes open, quickly adjusting to the dark of the bedroom as her eyes confirm that they're missing a bed member. Suddenly determined to find her, Blake gently shifts, carefully moving Yang's arm off of her waist. She hears some form of half asleep protest before her blonde brawler curls up to the closest pillow. The Faunus shakes her head lightly with a smile, giving the sisters both a soft kiss on the forehead before silently slipping out of their bedroom. She's met with the bitter aroma of coffee as she walks down the hallway, nose wrinkling at the smell. She smiles once she enters the kitchen as she finds her tea kettle on the stove set to a low simmer, the coffee pot just next to it almost full, save for one cup of liquid missing from it. She glances around the kitchen, finding it empty, but she faintly picks up on the floral scent of honeysuckle.

She follows the gentle smell until she finds herself in front of their backdoor. Through the sliding glass door she can see who stands on their back porch, leaning against the deck railing. A white snowflake rests on the back of her housecoat, a symbol Blake had almost been taught to hate, but now she couldn't help but love. Softly, she opened the sliding door, quietly walking up behind the white haired woman before her. She carefully wraps her arms around her waist from behind, humming softly as she feels the body against her own start to tense in retaliation. She feels Weiss relax a moment later as she rests her head on the smaller woman's shoulder. “You're up early.”

“And you gave me a heart attack.” Weiss quips in retort, drawing a chuckle from the dark haired Faunus. She silently apologizes with a kiss against a pale shoulder, and she feels a hand rest atop her own in response. “Why are you up so early..? Is something wrong?”

White hair tickles both sets of her ears as Weiss shakes her head. Blake watches as she carefully sets down her coffee cup, raising her left hand out in front of her. Amber eyes take in the silver band that rests on her ring finger, catlike eyes taking in every detail, including the ruby, citrine, and black diamond that rest in the Dust infused metal.

“I was just thinking… This is not the way I had expected my life to go, but… I'm so glad it did.”

Blake smiles, her left hand coming up to gently overlap her wife's. Black, Dust infused obsidian sat on her ring finger, adorned with a garnet, white diamond, and yellow topaz, the dark twin to Weiss’ silver. Pale fingers slip between her own, intertwining together before they return to rest against the short woman's waist.

“I'm glad it did, too, Weiss…”


	2. Ladybug Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a soft spot in my heart for Ladybug tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, we die of spelling and grammar mistakes like men.

Ruby sighed as she carefully sat down her beloved Crescent Rose, smiling as the newly polished scythe seemingly gleamed up at her. It was a lazy day, a day where everyone was off, and no missions demanded their immediate attention, so the redhead decided to do what she did best. Work on her weapons. But that task was done, and there were still several hours of daylight left to burn. With a short hum she set aside her cleaning materials, wiping her hands clean before reaching for the two rings that sat on her desk. Rose gold and platinum glinted in workshop lights, and Ruby picks up the metal bands with exercised caution.The rose gold band went on her left hand ring finger, turned in such a way that it proudly displayed the white and black diamonds that decorated it. The platinum one went on her right ring finger, the lone yellow diamond sitting there glowing dimly in the work light.

A band of marriage for her wives, and a band of sisterly friendship for Yang, each Dust infused to prevent them from breaking or bending in combat. Ruby smiled happily at the metal on her fingers before collapsing Crescent to her gun form. She double checked her sights before placing her weapon next to the others in the room, her red rifle surrounded by Ember Celica, Gambol Shroud, and Myrtenaster. She gives the weapons a smile before turning off the lights, letting her feet carry her out of the garage turned weapon workshop, and into the living room. Silver eyes lock onto the form lounging on the couch, half finished book in hand. Her smile widens as she watches Blake for a moment, admiring how her wife could get so caught up in printed words. She looks away for a moment, searching for any sign of her sister and Weiss, but it seems that only she and the Faunus occupy their little homestead. Fine by her.

She can't help but giggle as she approaches the couch, Blake lifting her arm to let her lay down next to her without taking her eyes off the pages. Ruby snuggles in, taking a breath of jasmine and herbal tea as she situates herself to where she can read the words in the book before her. “Hey, Blake.”

“Hello, Ruby… Weiss and Yang went to run some errands, they'll be back in a bit.”

“Cool. Whatcha reading?”

“Villainous Love.”

“..... Is that like your naughty Ninjas of Love book?”

The lack of an answer is the only answer she needs, not to mention the last five sentences she just read. She figures she can give her flustered wife a break though, tearing herself away to lay her head on the black haired woman's chest. She smiles softly as a kiss is pressed to her forehead by a rather red looking Blake, but she says nothing more about the filthy literature she's reading. Instead she yawns, burying herself closer to her Faunus, letting out a happy noise of content as a hand cards through her red tinted locks. “.... Hey, Blake.”

“Hm?” 

“Love you.”

“I love you, too, Ruby.”


	3. Freezerburn Outtings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is a Useless Lesbian, and I won't be told otherwise.

Weiss often questioned why she even bothered going out in public with the infamous Yang Xiao Long. Maybe because she was her wife, or maybe she was just a glutton for punishment. Either way, she always wondered why the blonde had to find some way to show off. Whether it was showing off her bike, or out lifting all the men in a gym, Yang always had to find some way to be the alpha female… Not that she was currently complaining, glacier blue eyes watching as her wife's biceps curled as she effortlessly hoisted a large Dust canister over her head, giving her the perfect view of her exposed abs, her crop top leaving nothing to the imagination. She feels her face flush as Yang just as easily sets the massive cargo box down as if it had weighed nothing, a bead of sweat rolling down the small of her back. The young woman is so enthralled by the blonde brawler that she fails to see the stranger walking up next to her.

“She sure is something, ain't she?”

Weiss flinches, icy gaze looking onto the blonde man next to her. She feels a fire of rage ignite in her stomach at the way the man is eyeing her wife, but before she can say anything, the man looks at her with the same gaze. “You sure are something, too.”

She wasn't one for swearing, or violence for that matter, but she feels every word she's ever heard on the tip on her tongue, her fists clenching tightly at her sides. Just before she can give this lowlife a piece of her mind, she feels an immense heat against her back before a gentle arm is draped over her. She glances up to find crimson eyes boring into the man's face, a forced smile plastered on Yang's face. She feels her heart stutter when those searing eyes glance down at her, immediately flickering to their usual cool lilac.

“Hey, babe. I got that box you wanted, you about ready to go?” her brawler asks with a sincere smile, though her eyes are searching for any sign of discomfort, any sign to deck this creep in the face for her sake. Weiss smiles at the taller blonde, feeling elated at the rush of relief in Yang's eyes. It's in that moment that she realizes the fighter had wrapped her left arm around her, no doubt showing off her golden wedding band, a white and black diamond decorating the gold piece. The white haired woman nods, purposely making a show of taking her wife's hand with her own left hand, proudly showing off her own silver band as she turns back to the man… Who suddenly seems to realize his mistake. She makes a point to cut him off before he can even speak.

“Yes, thank you, hun. Let's head home.”

She has to hold in her laughter as Yang kisses her temple before making quite the show of lifting the large box of Dust ammo with her one flesh arm instead of her cybernetic, flashing the stammering man a wicked grin as she turns to walk her out. She manages a giggle as they walk outside, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Yang flashes her the most brilliant smile once they're walking side by side, her robotic hand gently taking her own. She takes a minute to compose herself, eyes trailing down to the chain necklace around her wife's neck. There it held a titanium band with a lone ruby on it, her mark for the sisterly bond between her and Ruby. She finally settles down, leaning against the blonde with no hesitation. 

“Jealousy looks good on you.” she muses, and Yang laughs, sending butterflies through her stomach. She feels her face flush though as her blonde gives a wink.

“It looks so much better on you, Weiss.”


	4. Three's Company, Four's A Crowd

“This is completely unnecessary.”

“That's not going to stop them.”

Yang grins at the annoyed groan she hears from her white haired wife, grabbing a whisk and extra bowl from the dishwasher. Of course she had told Blake and Ruby how Weiss was boldly going to defend her honor against the random guy at the market. Making her a celebratory dinner was the perfect thing for that! Ruby immediately agreed, and the two sisters set to work whipping up a feast for the four of them while Blake merely shook her head with a laugh. The blonde goes back to her task of mixing cake batter while Ruby tends to the sizzling pan of chicken and fish. 

“Oh, come on, Weiss. It's not like you don't like our cooking.” Yang teases, earning her a huff from the kitchen table. Their Ice Queen is sat atop Blake's lap, looking quite cross despite looking rather comfy at the same time. “She has you there.” the Faunus muses, and Yang has to bite her lip at the noises of protest coming from their riled up wife. She spies Ruby doing the same out of the corner of her eye, the pseudo-redhead very intently focusing on not burning their dinner to try and block out the playful banter. 

“I'm staying home next time. At least that way I can save my dignity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolly the shortest chapter in the whole works.


	5. Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring our favorite Useless Lesbian.

They were doing this on purpose. They had to be. Weiss finds herself unable to move within the first ten seconds of walking into their garage, that has been remodeled so many times that it was anything but an actual garage. Her two wives are working out, intensely so, muscle flexing in plain view. Yang was notorious for wearing just a sports bra and sinfully short shorts while training, and here was no exception. The blonde was easily the most toned of the four, and she was by no means afraid to flaunt it. Ruby was a tad more modest with a tank top and knee length leggings, but she still proudly showed off her arms that were far more built than Weiss ever gave her credit for. She shouldn't be so surprised, the redhead wielded a scythe that nearly weighed as much as she did like it was nothing. 

She knows they've chosen this clothing on purpose, purely just to get her flustered, and she knows she's right when Yang catches her gaze. Her face was warm before, but now it ignites as the blonde winks at her. There's no mercy from Ruby either, the shorter of the sisters easily hoisting a large set of weights overhead as she gives her wife a smile.

“Hiya, Weiss!”

The white haired woman gives her a strangled hello before walking out of the garage in the calmest manner she can. She retreats to the living room, collapsing next to Blake. The Faunus glances up at her from her newest book, a thin brow raised in question. “Those two dolts are trying to kill me.” she mutters, and Blake chuckles.

“What did they do this time?”

“They're purposely trying to…. fluster me.”

“Well, it's pretty easy to do that.”

“Excuse me?”

Weiss sends an icy glare flying her way, arms crossing across her chest. Blake smirks like she's suddenly been issued a challenge, glancing at her book once more to memorize her page before setting it down on the coffee table. Weiss knows she's lost as soon as her wife leans towards her, eyes ablaze with a predatory light that sends heat surging through her entire body. Blake just smiles though, placing an innocent peck on her nose before settling back into her side of the couch.

“See?”

“Y-you! Ugh, why did I ever marry you three!?”

“Love you, too, Weiss.”


	6. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshares making a brief appearance, because Everyone Is Gay. Also, bullshit Dust logic. No, I don't take constructive criticism.

“You know they're all going to be so excited.”

Blake smiles at the bouncing Faunus next to her, Velvet eagerly returning it. She and Coco had volunteered to take her to the doctor for the past few weeks, hoping to keep the news a secret for the time being. After months of talking, the four wives had decided they wanted to try having children. With Weiss at the head of developmental Dust studies, it only made sense to try out their newest method. A form of Dust refined to help couples conceive, though the success rate was a bit on the low side. Many talks were aimed at who would want to carry first, and Blake found herself wanting to.

“I know all of you are going to be moms, but who's the mom?” Coco asks from the driver's seat, shades pulled down so she can look Blake in the eyes from the rearview mirror. 

“That would be Yang.”

“Oho, Blondie is gonna flip. So, you all want to try and have kids?”

“That's the plan. I know Ruby and Weiss wanted to try in the near future.”

“Hm, that's great… I gotta ask, does the Dust do all the work? Or do you all need to have some private--”

“Coco!”

Velvet reaches up from her spot in the backseat, swatting her wife on the arm. Coco just laughs, throwing the two behind her a suggestive wink. Blake shakes her head lightly, face flushed as Velvet apologizes for her wife's behaviour. The rest of the ride home goes without any other… interesting questions. Blake shifts in her seat, suddenly anxious as Coco parks the car. Velvet gives her a reassuring pat on the arm, her wife giving her a smile as she opens the door.

“Go tell them the good news, Belladonna. Text us how it goes, okay?”

The shadow warrior steels herself as she approaches her front door, hesitantly opening it. She's immediately met with three pairs of eyes, Weiss and Ruby sitting on the couch with Yang pacing around the coffee table. She manages to shut it before she's rushed by a wave of heat and rose petals, Yang and Ruby standing in front of her eagerly. Weiss is lightly rolling her eyes at their excitement, but Blake can see the same anxious light burning in her glacier blue eyes. She gives an amused flick of her ear as the sisters start bombarding her with questions, both of them asking at the same time if the treatment had worked. She's hit with a wave of realization for the second time that day, that it had worked, and she feels the giddy elation surge through her. She was a mother.

Ruby and Yang tense as she covers her mouth with a hand, a hidden smile there, but it's accompanied by a choked sob. Before her wives can ask what's wrong she manages a nod, free hand resting gently on her stomach. She's certain Ruby has all but turned into nothing but petals because they're exploding every which way in the living room as she lets out a happy cry, and through the soft petals comes another wave of immense heat. Yang has her lifted into the air before she even realizes it, twirling her several times before gently setting her back on her feet. Weiss is there at her side not a second later, pulling Blake into a tight hug while placing a kiss on her cheek. 

It's not long after she finds herself sat in the middle of the couch, Ruby and Weiss on either side of her while Yang is sat on the floor, between her legs. The blonde has her head resting on her stomach, flesh and metal fingers tracing mindless patterns on her sides. She runs a hand through golden locks while Weiss runs a hand through her own ebony hair. Ruby is furiously typing away at all of their Scrolls, telling numerous people at once the news.

“Dad is already saying it's gonna be a girl.” she says, earning a chuckle from Yang.

“I'm not surprised… What'd Nora say?”

“Girl. So did Kali… And so does Winter.” the redhead says, gently tossing Weiss her phone so she can reply to her sister. Blake hums in amusement, smiling at the rather pleased face Weiss has. “Jaune says boy.”

“Of course… Guys, we're gonna be moms.”

Ruby's voice wavers a bit with a mix of emotions, but happiness is most evident. Weiss reaches across Blake’s shoulders, giving Ruby's arm a gentle rub. Blake feels Yang lightly squeeze her sides in response, lifting her head up to look at her sister and wives, her lilac eyes shining brightly. 

“We're gonna be moms.”


	7. Explanation

“Weiss Schnee… You mean to tell me that you're dating… your entire team?”

Weiss withers under her sister's gaze, Winter standing in front of Team RWBY with her arms behind her back. She can't tell if her sister is angry, or possibly thinking about disowning her, both thoughts bringing horrendously crippling fear to her heart. She nods slowly, internally flinching when Winter narrows her eyes. Beside her she feels her teammates bristle, searing heat flaring up from Yang at the older woman's reaction.

“I need to speak with you. Privately.”

Three voices start to protest before Weiss raises a hand to silence them. Three pairs of eyes look at her with concern, and she knows each of them would fight to stay in the room if she didn't tell them to go herself. 

“It's okay, guys… Wait outside, please?”

Yang hesitates, as does Blake and Ruby, but they eventually rise to their feet. They pause for a moment to see if Weiss will change her mind, but the once heiress just nods towards the door. Blake takes the incentive, grabbing the sisters’ arms to pull them along. The door shuts gently, and Weiss turns her full attention back to Winter. There's a swirl of emotion churning in the older sibling’s icy eyes, and Weiss finds she can't identify many of them. Winter takes a breath, finally moving her arms from behind her.

“... Winter-”

“Silence… I'm going to ask you three questions, and you are to answer them honestly. I will know if you're lying, Weiss. Are they kind to you?”

Weiss blinks, brows furrowing as she nods, but Winter sends a glare flying at her. She clears her throat to give her sister the much wanted verbal answer of, “Yes.” Winter watches her silently for but a moment before she's seemingly content with her answer. 

“Are you… happy?”

“Yes, Winter. I… haven't been this happy in a long time.”

“I see… Final question. Can they dodge a saber? Because I will not hesitate to run any of them through with Frigus Exitiale should they hurt you in any way.”

Weiss stares for a second before a smile covers her face, and it's faintly mirrored by her sister. Winter pulls her into a hug, and Weiss feels like she's home, tightly hugging her sister back. She pulls back, meeting the other's gaze as a question burns at the back of her mind.

“Are you okay with this?”

Winter frowns briefly, jaw working as she seemingly tried to work through an answer. She sighs softly, holding Weiss gently by her shoulders.

“I'm… still trying to process it, but… So long as you're happy, Weiss, I won't interfere. And you seem quite happy.”

The shorter woman beams, thankful that she had such an understanding woman to be her sister. Winter gives her a soft chuckle, affectionately tapping the top of her head before she turns towards the door. 

“I wish we had more time, but I have to go. I expect to hear from you in exactly two weeks time. Understood?”

“Of course. Be safe, Winter. I love you.”

“Hm. I love you too, Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really expect Winter to be upset? Nah.


	8. White Scarred Rose

Ruby wasn't really the self conscious type. She was a Huntress, there wasn't much for her to worry about, in life or about herself. But there were times she caught herself looking at her reflection while changing, silver eyes locked on her shoulders. She remembers the fight with Salem. It still haunts her in her dreams how a Nevermore nearly did her in, razor sharp claws ripping into her shoulders and chest as the beast tried to carry her away. She barely remembers anything after that, only brief flickers of white and silver accompanied with muddled voices of her team. She runs a hand over her scarred shoulders, feeling each puncture with hesitant fingers. 

She flinches as another hand joins her own, pale fingers gently resting on the scarred skin. Silver meets blue in the mirror as Weiss stands behind her wife, her free arm wrapping around Ruby's waist. The redhead smiles, leaning back against the shorter woman. Weiss gives her a smile as Ruby turns to face her. She's met with her wife missing her shirt, and silver eyes trailing to her right side. She's brought back to a time before the final battle with Salem, images of red and fire filling her memories. She slowly places a hand on the jagged scar that rests there, leaning her forehead against her wife's. Weiss gently wraps her arms around her shoulders, and the two share a moment in silence.

“Are you okay..?” Weiss asks softly, earning a gentle smile from her wife.

“Yeah, I was just thinking.” she replies, running her thumb over the white haired woman's scar. Weiss raises a brow, humming when the pseudo-redhead places a feather light kiss on the scar that rests on the left side of her face. 

“You're still beautiful, Ruby, scars and all.”

“So are you, Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, there's no consistency here


	9. Resting Bees

Yang looks up at the clouds, eyes full of light wonder as permanently red leaves flew through the air with the breeze. There's a soft blanket under her with a picnic basket filled with the finished contents of the lunch she had. Her back is against one of the millions of trees that grew in the forest of Forever Fall, and the sun warms her skin. Something lays back against her chest, using her as a support. Lilac eyes glance down to find Blake leaning against her, her head resting back against her shoulder. The blonde smiles as she gently wraps her arms around her wife's waist, feeling the growing bump there. The pair had decided to take a private date to their beloved spot in Forever Fall before Blake was too far along in her pregnancy with their first child.

Yang places a soft kiss on Blake's forehead, strong hands carefully rubbing her wife's stomach. Blake smiles as she rests her own hands atop Yang's, fingers intertwining with metallic and flesh alike. The brawler sighs contentedly, humming as a thumb brushes over her knuckles. She pauses for a moment as she hears the beginnings of her favorite sound, her wife softly purring as she rests her head against ebony hair. Yang can't tell how long they've been there, and she finds she doesn't really care as she feels her wife slowly go limp in her arms. She smiles to herself as she leans further back against the tree so Blake can recline comfortably against her. The position is killing her back, but she can ignore the pain she feels for the sake of her sleeping wife.

The purrs were definitely worth it.


	10. Time

Weiss wasn't sure why they took a mission with Blake so close to being due, even though she was past her delivery date. Her and Ruby signed up for a mission days ago with the thought that they could use the extra Lien with a little one soon to arrive. She wasn't expecting the call on their third day out. Ruby is a blur with her white haired wife on her back, and Weiss clenched her eyes shut to avoid the motion sickness that came with Ruby’s speed. They had landed at Beacon's Hunter HQ nearly thirty minutes ago, and Ruby had taken off with her as soon as they touched the ground. She can feel her wife's heart against her chest, beating erratically as she runs to Vale Medical.

Weiss takes a breath as Ruby slides to a stop outside the hospital, a swarm of rose petals flowing around them as the redhead gently sets her down. She's sweating profusely, breathing hard, but she looks so elated. Weiss takes her hand to steady her, walking her in as soon as she caught her breath. The receptionist gives them a look, no doubt because of their windswept appearance, before sending them towards the room their wives and sister were. She feels herself smile before they're even there, wondering what their first child was going to look like before she saw her. Ruby gives her a wide grin as they approach the door, practically bouncing on her feet. Weiss knocks gently on the door before Ruby let's them in, and she finds herself frozen at the door at the sight she sees.

Blake is lying on her hospital bed, looking rightfully exhausted, but she's smiling weakly at their blonde wife. Glacier blue eyes follow her gaze to... Yang is holding a small baby, their small baby, her lilac eyes glowing so brightly. She's smiling softly as she holds their little bundle close, happy tears brimming in her eyes as she looks over at the two who walked in. Weiss feels her own eyes start to water as Ruby pulls them closer. Their daughter is a splitting image of Blake with black hair and matching cat ears, but Weiss is drawn to her eyes. Amber and lilac stare up at them with as much curiosity as a baby can hold. Ruby is immediately fawning over their little one within seconds, cooing softly. The white haired woman chuckles as she moves closer to Blake, taking her tired wife's hand. Blake gives her hand a squeeze, amber eyes shining with the same light as Yang's.

“She's beautiful, Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would a car have been faster? Maybe. Ruby would argue otherwise.


	11. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are update schedules.

“Weiss!”

Yang is aware she's suddenly breaking every sort of law and violation as she charges through the door to the examination room within seconds of hearing her sister's concerned cry. She hears Blake right behind her, both women poised to leap into action as they take in the sight of their wife passed out on the floor. Ruby is snickering, leaning over the white haired woman, giving her sister and wife a wide grin. 

“Everything is fine, you guys. Weiss just fainted.”

“And that's fine how?” Yang asks, brow raised at her little sister. She feels Blake tap her shoulder, pointing up at a monitor when the blonde glances back at her. Lilac follows to where her finger is pointing. There, in the ultrasound screen, are two little forms instead of one. Yang blinks once, twice, by the third she's grinning so much it's starting to hurt her face. She scoops up her sister, careful of their now recovering wife, laughing all the while. She sets her down as they all move to help Weiss to her feet, the white haired woman shaking her head lightly. Blake keeps an arm around her just to be safe, while Yang ruffles her white locks.

“Just couldn't handle the news, Ice Queen?” the blonde teases, chuckling as Weiss swats her hand away.

“I wasn't expecting twins, thank you.” she snaps back, pausing after her words as if she needed a moment to take them in. Glacier blue glances down at Ruby's stomach, a soft smile resting under them. She places a gentle hand there, and Yang feels her heart swell. She reaches for her Scroll, pulling up Coco’s number.

“Get ready for this, cause Coco and Jewel both are fixing to break my phone speaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first child, between Yang and Blake, is Jewel Belladonna-Long. These two soon to be newest additions to the family are Penny Summer Rose and Storm Polendina Schnee respectively.
> 
> RWBY have 7 kids in total in this world, and I'll slowly introduce them to y'all as they pop up.


End file.
